Best It Can Get
by Ankaris123
Summary: Digimon Savers. The DATS team is sent in undercover at a school cultural festival but it's Masaru's school's rival school so this calls for a disguise...Laced with watered down crack. Slight Tomato er shonenai undertones.


Title: Best It Can Get

Authoress: Ankaris123

Start Date: May 15, 2007

End Date: May 17, 2007

Disclaimer: Disclaimmmmmmmmmmmed. D:. But not the magical things I've learned. No not those.

Summary: There's suspicious activity happening at Seitou Middle School during preparation for the school's annual spring cultural festival and the DATS team is called in, but Seitou is Masaru's school's rival school and he's a little infamous so this calls for a disguise...

Chapter Notes: Possible OOC, highly possible. Retardness abound everywhere. And there's probably watered-down crack in here too. Cross-dressing. You heard me cross-dressing. And slightly implied shounen-ai, totally unintentional. No Spoilers as far as I know. Names of school are completely made up except for Kikokushijo Academy which is a real international school in Japan and I'm only borrowing the name of it.

_A/N_: If you're WTFing in your head right now, you're not the only one. I knew attempting to watch all of the fifth Digimon season at once is not healthy. The first time I saw Masaru there was a random plot bunny asking me to see what he looks like in a skirt just because he had long hair. Curse his long hair for this. But, ah, the magical things I've learn from watching that show is awesome. Anyways, you have been warned. This girl's got fingers and she can type semi-literately and has juice and fortune cookies. Who the hell is Willard Jewel?

_Edit (January 9, 2008)_: Er…since I'm a horrible proofreader I've proofread it again and corrected a couple mistakes. And…there's a crazy coincidence in this story that I didn't realize until now that I've reread this. Haru and Kyoko, two names I had picked on the spot for those random extra characters are the same names as two of the female characters (heroine and support cast) in Katekyo Hitman Reborn that I've gain an obsession on in September. I'm seriously weirded out by that.

BEWARE!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Masaru stood in his room glaring at the articles of clothing on his bed, hoping they would spontaneously combust until his gaze. Sadly, they did no such thing as he had not gain heat vision in his current life. Perhaps he would in the future. Perhaps.

The green cloth lay limp and innocent on his bed but he knew, he definitely knew (no, he wasn't delusional yet), that it was laughing at him. And if he could, he would chuck it on the stove and watch it burn (if he remembered how to turn the stove on) and then panic (! At the Disco) as the fire alarm goes off...

He shook his head free of such ludicrous thoughts. He could hear Agumon snickering in the closet in which he had taken refuge in. Someone pounded on his door.

"Masaru-nii-chan! Hurry up! I still have to comb your hair!!!"

He groaned, regretting his blunder in letting his little sister find out about his…predicament.

"Yeah, I know!"

Briefly, he took a gander at the time. Damn, there's not much time left before the festival started.

He turned to face the outfit on the bed and hissed in a dark voice.

"I'm going to do this, but I am _not_ going to like it, you hear?!"

The clothes did not reply as he put them on.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Agumon giggled uncontrollably in the confines of his digivice clipped to the strap of his book bag. Masaru took care to jostle the bag as much as possible as he sprinted down the street.

"You're going to be late, Aniki."

"I would run faster if I wasn't wearing..._this_."

Agumon giggled some more, covering his mouth. Masaru growled dangerously and yanked the digivice off the strap and stuffed it in the book bag without regret. As he rounded the corner, he nearly ran into a middle-aged business man.

Reflexively, he dodged around him and continued on without apologizing like he always does since he was the number one street fighter in town and he didn't apologize to anyone or anything. The man however was not a street fighter and did not know who Masaru was and he did what any self-respecting middle-aged man did. He blinked, straightened his pressed tie and yelled like an old man.

"Watch it, young lady! Slow down!" he crowed, shaking his fist angrily in the air.

Masaru rolled his eyes but didn't stop. He could hear the man's fading muttering, 'Kids these days, always rushing, can't they slow down for once in their life?'

Unknown to anyone, in the space of seventeen minutes and fifty-five seconds later, the man would be chased by a hungry and delusional dog down several streets, claiming some of his gray slacks as a reward.

"At least I know this is convincing..." Masaru said, cursing under his breath. A peculiar gust of wind blew by and lifted the hem of his green skirt. He barely managed to push it down with a hand while running at the same time. He glared at the clear skies and resisted the urge to yell up at them for their cruelty.

"Why am I doing this again...?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Seitou?!"

"What's wrong, Masaru?" Yoshino asked, confused as she went over her paperwork for the second time. Masaru inwardly flinched at his sudden outburst.

"N-nothing." He slumped back into the seat.

She looked at him funny but shrugged off whatever suspicion she had.

"You and Touma need to wear school uniforms though."

"Why?"

"We need to get there extra early so we can start investigation as soon as possible and it'll be a little suspicious if you two arrived at such a time, as you both are the age to be in school and still had time to change before hand, right? It's better to keep a low profile just in case. Just wear your school uniform, Masaru. I'm sure we can work something out for Touma though."

Masaru bit his thumb, thinking of a quick solution (which was a lot to ask from him). Lots of the guys at Seitou know him. Of course, you'd remember someone if they beat you and your lackeys up then painted 'Justice has been served' on the wall in orange paint of their hang-out or otherwise known as the gardener's storage house. Maybe he had been a little rash on that one. What's wrong with the policy of 'Hit first and ask questions later'? It worked with robbers. And digimon he might add.

He blinked at Agumon who seemed to be staring at him accusingly like he could read his mind. Okay, so maybe was a little rash on _a lot_ of things but hey, it's hard to resist a challenge when they're staring you in the face like you're crazy or something.

He realized Agumon was still staring at him and glared back, annoyed.

If you can read my mind then get me some juice, he thought. A moment later, Pawnchessmon came over with a cup of tea.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"No, I don't want to Aniki!!"

"You _have_ to stay in the digivice when we're at the festival, Agumon! There's way too much people for you to go unnoticed!" Masaru argued heatedly.

"No way! It's cramped and lonely in there!" the digimon complained, crossing his arms.

"You have to! Or else we can't go and you know we have to go!"

"Fine! But only if you promise me something, Aniki."

"…what?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You want to _what_?" Hiromi Fujiyama asked, spraying milk all over her desk. Two of her friends squealed and moved away in case she did it again.

She pulled out her handkerchief and daubed at her mouth nonchalantly like it happened all the time. Judging from the fact her friends didn't reprimand her actions; one can assume that she did on a regular basis at the least.

"_Shh_," Masaru shushed, glancing around them at the other lunch groups sitting nearby. He didn't want the whole class hearing them. It was already embarrassing enough. "Can I borrow it or not?"

"Why d'you need it for?" she asked suspiciously as one would when a middle school boy who is known for getting into trouble asked you to borrow your spare school uniform out of the blue. Never minding that you barely speak with that boy other than those times when you accidentally hit him in the back of the head during dodge ball and started arguing. Okay, so they weren't accidents exactly but what he doesn't know doesn't hurt him though in this case it did. Sort of. She was starting to confuse herself. Damn that Daimon boy for talking to her and knocking her thoughts out of order.

"I can't...really tell you that reason...just..._please_! Come on!" Masaru silently pleaded. His cheeks turned red with subdued embarrassment.

Hiromi thought for a moment, wondering what to do. He didn't seem like he was being dishonest and he doesn't have a perverted streak like Souichiro-kun who by the way was the first and only other person that asked to borrow her spare uniform which she politely declined and by politely I mean she kicked him in the unmentionables and he now cringes whenever someone said butterfingers. The reason behind this is unclear.

"Why ask me? Why not some other girl?"

"Out of you, Kurayami and Tanaka, you're the only one I've actually talked to once in my life."

Sayaka Kurayami was a creepy girl in the B class that had an obsession with black things and most people didn't bother trying to talk to her since she rarely answers and when she does, no one understands what she's saying.

Ayame Tanaka on the other hand was a very prissy girl in a lower class and has been known to be a vehement man-hater. Witnesses and victims (at least 63 all together) can easily vouch for that.

"Well...I suppose it wouldn't hurt since I haven't actually worn it yet nor needed it..." she started. "Oh heck, why not?"

Not even five hundred neon tube signs combined into one mega-super-awesome-neon sign could light up brighter than Masaru's grin or as fast. Comparing it to the sun was a little bit of an overstatement.

"But." Masaru's face fell at this word. "You have to make sure you don't ruin it and have it dry cleaned when you return it, deal?"

"Deal!"

With the deal sealed verbally and not reliably, Masaru zipped off to buy some bread from the bread store. As Hiromi turned back to her friends and scrubbed her desk free of milk, she realized something. Kurayami, Tanaka and she were similar sizes. And if her suspicions were correct, something told her she was about the same size as Masaru as well...

"Hey, Hiromi, are you coming to the Seitou Cultural Festival? Minami-kun says they're doing Snow White in class 2B," one of her friends piped, dragging her chair closer.

"Sure, why not, I have nothing better to do...but you're paying for my stuff."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Even at the start of the cultural festival there was an abundance of people who had arrived and were wandering around as the students finished setting up. Masaru looked around with uncontainable excitement. He was so in the mood for some takoyaki right now.

Focus, we're on a mission not to have fun, he thought to himself. He eyed the candy floss stand wistfully but forced himself to walk away.

After walking around for a few minutes, Masaru couldn't take it anymore. It's not like Touma and Yoshino were anywhere around and they were undercover, weren't they? So they should blend in by having fun like all the other people.

Content with his logic, Masaru set off for the nearest booth.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Touma stepped out from his sleek black chauffeured car and closed the door soundlessly behind him. He pushed the annoying plastic glass framed glasses on his nose up on his face. Clad in a blue blazer with a school crest, straight-legged black slacks, white dress shirt and a purple and green stripe tie, he was definitely a sight to behold. Already the people that were arriving at the school gates were muttering in unrestrained voices.

"Look, it's a Kikokushijo student!"

"That private international school?"

"Doesn't he look dashing?"

He politely ignored the comments and headed into the festival which was starting to fill up with people. Inclining his head, he tried to look around the pedestal someone was tried to wheel through past him on a dolly. A quick analysis showed that he could spot neither Masaru nor Yoshino in the small crowd of people. True to Yoshino's words, the people that had shown up were either parents, older students or people from other schools still in uniform.

The noisy chatter of the throng of people made him uncomfortable and he desperately looked around for any signs of his two teammates. At one point he thought he saw Masaru but then he realized the girl in the brown blazer and green skirt surely couldn't be Masaru. Though he had to admit she didn't resemble him greatly and she was wearing Masaru's school's uniform as well he thought as he watched her positively destroy her Styrofoam plate of takoyaki.

What a coincidence, she has his eating habits too, he thought with grim humor. He checked his wrist watch.

Yoshino should be here by now. She had said she was coming with her friend from her old high school whose little brother went to Kikokushijo Academy and thus Yoshino was able to borrow it since he was away on a trip to England.

There was no point in waiting, he might as well investigate. Sighing deeply, he made his way over to school entrance.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Masaru would've eaten his stomach sick with candy floss if he didn't notice a group of boys walk past that he knew very well. He could easily pick out the leader of their pack.

Hideyoshi Takaishi. Leader of the Seitou Snakes (you can tell they didn't put much thought into their name).Not extremely influential but was well known for his hot-headed stubbornness as well as his infinite stupidity. He was big, burly and probably thought two plus two is three.

Licking the sugar crystals off the stick, Masaru eyed him with extreme dislike. It was his entire fault for the reason that Masaru was standing there now, dressed like a girl with sugar stuck to his face. He gnawed on the stick in an attempt to contain his growing anger as they sauntered past at a ridiculously slow rate. It was almost as if they were walking two steps forwards then one step back.

In his rage, he bit right through the stick and coughed the splinters of wood out at the feet of the guy he was feeling particular murderous towards. He looked up, confused at how the pieces of stick had gotten there in the first place and looked at Masaru who cursed mentally and looked away.

When he didn't seem to look like he was going to stop staring at him soon, Masaru threw the remains of his stick viciously into the waste bin and wiped his mouth roughly with the sleeve of his blazer. Correction, Hiromi's blazer. He'll have to clean that out later. Nonchalantly, he stomped away looking for some other thing to preoccupy his mind, not realizing that he was being followed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yoshino sat on the bench and sipped at her ramune politely as her old friend chattered nonstop next to her. She dearly wished that she could slip out and do some investigation. Since she was robbed of this privilege at the moment, she ran through the things that Captain Satsuma had told them.

During preparations for the in-school activities there have been several odd occurrences. Students getting nudged off stairs as they were carrying materials. All the neatly stacked boxes of packaged foods were knocked over. The drapes on the stage mysteriously being ripped down during dress rehearsal. A crate of juice cartons was found smashed and splattered in the middle of the track field as if it was dropped from high in the air.

The latter was the much suspicious. It was most like the workings of a digimon.

She brought the glass bottle to her lips before she realized that it was empty. Absentmindedly, she tossed it to the side where it clanged loudly as it hit the wall and one of the students dressed in a waitress outfit frowned at her. She looked at her friend who haven't seemed to notice and was rattling on and on about a band she's come to love while waving her half empty soda in the air.

Yoshino sighed, fingering the pink digivice in her pocket and gazed out the classroom window.

This is the worst.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Since Masaru was completely stupid or at least not as stupid as Takaishi he soon realized that he was indeed being followed. He wandered around with them trailing around after him hoping they would get bored and leave him alone. When they didn't, Masaru couldn't take it anymore. He didn't even care if everyone will be there to see him explode.

He came to a stop next to the school wall and looked down at his feet darkly. Takaishi and his gang came to a stop behind him as well. They peered at him curious.

Whirling around, Masaru exploded with irritation.

"Stop following me already!!!"

The air around him practically sparked with electricity. He felt like he really did have heat vision at the moment and amused himself temporarily by imagining Takaishi and his gang lit on fire and trying to dig into the ground to find a spring of water completely ignoring the buckets a few booths down or the emergency hose inside the school building.

"Hey hey, calm down, girl," Takaishi said, running hand through his shaggy hair, thinking he looked charming doing that. Masaru grimaced, clenching and unclenching his fists slowly.

"You're from Toitsuya Middle School, aren't you?" one of Takaishi's lackeys asked.

Masaru rolled his eyes. Apparently one of them was smart enough to recognize the uniform of their rival school and that was saying something already.

"So you here alone, girl?" Takashi asked, walking about to him.

"Uh...yeah, maybe, I'm meeting...someone," Masaru admitted unsurely, speaking softly so he didn't sound as masculine. He didn't like how this was going.

"What's your name?"

"Masa...ri..." he finished lamely. At least he'd be able to remember it. Takaishi grinned and draped an arm over his shoulder. Masaru suppressed the urge to fling him over his shoulder and start pummeling him into the ground.

"Well, then Masari-chan, why don't you ditch your loser friends and come hang out with me?"

Was he hitting on him?

"We could, you know, get to know each other. What do you say?"

Yes, he was definitely hitting on him. Masaru could hardly stop himself from retching in disgusting.

"If you don't get off me now, I'll punch your face in," Masaru muttered under his breath so low that Takaishi only just heard it.

"What's that, babe?" he asked with fake concern.

He did not just call him that! He did not! Someone tell him he didn't just call him babe! Someone!

Masaru gritted his teeth together. He was surprised that Takaishi hadn't felt the murderous aura that seeped out of him in such close proximity.

"You sound a little funny, you okay?"

"Yeah...I have...a head cold?"

Takaishi and his buddies seemed to buy it. Suckers.

"Now what do you say, huh? You wanna come with me?"

Masaru was about to say no when he caught movement at the bottom of his vision. Oh no. That idiot was not trying to feel him up. But he knew what was going on as his hand wandered dangerously close to the exposed flesh of his thigh just below the hem of his green skirt.

"THAT'S _IT_!"

His rage detonated with the power of a small atomic bomb as he grabbed Takaishi's arm, the one that was slung so casually over his shoulder, and yanked hard. Hard enough to create enough momentum to chuck him into the school building.

The big middle schooler collided with the wall in an instant and slid dazed to the ground upside down. The members of his gang rushed forward to him and tried to bring him to his sense while one of the dumb, or it could've smart, it's kind of hard to tell, lackeys screamed obscenities at Masaru and ran towards him with a weak punch.

He easily dodged it and knocked him to the ground with a sharp blow to the head with his elbow. I wouldn't be exaggerating if I said that getting elbowed at that moment by an enraged Masaru would be like having five eighteen wheelers roll over your head while having a q-tip shoved in your ear. All the others as well as many of the people at the festival stopped and watched as he rolled the lackey towards them with a series of kicks.

"If you touch me again, I swear I'm going to do more than just this! You hear me? Huh?! Do you hear me?!" he barked, ignoring their audience. The boys whimpered in affirmative and cowered from his voice.

Still a walking gas furnace with a puncture in it, Masaru stormed away in a fit. It was only after ten minutes did his steam blow away and he found himself in the school's courtyard which was rather empty.

He really shouldn't have snapped like that. Someone was bound to find out by the commotion he made. If he wasn't dressed as a girl he would've totally blown his cover. If no one had figured out whom he is that is.

He knelt down by the edge of a small lily pad covered pond taking care to keep his knees together. He could almost hear Chika chiding him about proper ladylike manner. It's not like he needed to learn this for his later life. He wasn't going to get married away as a wife or anything now was he?

Peering into the clear water, it reflected back the sky and his face. He brushed his hair away from his face and gazed into the still water.

He did look sort of like a girl...

Without his normal ponytail, his hair that was rather choppy but not looked fine after what seemed like hours of Chika brushing his hair, he swear it was hours he could've eaten seventeen banana splits in that time. Seventeen. With feathery ends, they brushed annoyingly but softly against his cheeks whenever the wind blew. Curiously he touched the two black hair clips, Chika managed to make him clip in his hair. He didn't understand why he had two on one side and the other had none as he brushed his hair back again.

As much as it killed him to admit it, he really did make a convincing girl now that he was groomed and was wearing the brown blazer, white button shirt and green necktie. Not to mention a skirt. But he doesn't want to remember that part. He'd rather jump into a river of drugged lemonade.

Standing up and smoothing out the skirt's green fabric, he pledged to double his efforts in his investigation. After he went for some odango.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Touma frowned scanning the bustling festival for any signs of rogue digimon. So far he's seen nothing out of the ordinary. Though he did pass two teachers (at least he thought they were teachers) dressed as giant rainbow turtles, a booth that was promoting the belief that punching solves water shortages, and a group of rugged middle schoolers reviving another next to a large dent in the school wall.

He turned to go check out the activities set up in the classrooms when he bumped roughly into someone.

"Ah, sorry. Please excuse me," he replied out of habit. Instead of smiling apologetically and leaving, he stood and blinked. It was the girl who looked like Masaru looking very surprised and holding three sticks of odango in one hand. She looked even more like him up close. Her mouth was open as if in a state of shock.

"Are you alright?" Touma asked, concerned. She seemed a little out of it and did not seem to react to his words. People milled around them annoyed by their sudden stop that obstructed the flow of traffic.

She seemed to come to her senses by nodding rapidly.

"Yes, I'm fine," she squeaked. Without another word, she zipped away, one hand gripping the strap of her shoulder bag tightly as if it was her lifeline.

As she pushed her way through the crowd, Touma continued to watch her from behind. There was something prodding at him in the back of his mind. He had a brief flashback remembering the side of the swinging book bag.

If his suspicions were correct...no matter how preposterous they seemed...

He had to find out.

In an instant he changed his objective and went on after her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yoshino sighed for the umpteenth time as she tapped her foot impatiently against the floorboards of the gym while the students were setting up chairs. Her friend was chatting animatedly with a young girl who was blushing heavily and twisting the cloth of her skirt in her hands.

"Hey, Yoshino!"

"Hmm, what it is, Haru?" Yoshino asked bored, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Do you have the digital camera for Kyoko-chan's performance?"

"Yeah, I have it in my pocket."

"Good," she said, twirling on the spot with her hands clasped together. "I can't risk missing a moment of capturing _dear_ Kyoko-chan on film! She's playing the Snow White in the play, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." You've been telling me for the last, say, three hours over the phone, on the way here, in that cafe styled classroom and here.

Kyoko had the decency to blush. She pulled on Haru's sleeve and said in an unsteady and shy voice,

"Please, cousin Haru. You're embarrassing me. It's not like it's that big of a deal..."

Yoshino would've cheered and agreed with her full on but that would've been impolite. Haru squealed and hugged the young girl senseless. She'd probably be a bundle of fidgeting nerves by the time they leave therefore completely ruining the performance.

"Hey, Haru? I'm going to step outside for a while and um, get some food, okay?"

Haru waved her off and proceeded to fawn over Kyoko's puffy, short, black hair.

Yoshino could only sigh as she walked through the double doors. The sunlight invaded her vision making her wince.

This was definitely the worst.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Masaru clutched at his heart or at least the area on his chest that would be where his heart would be. It would be extremely alarming he literally clutched at his heart and would probably die in a matter of minutes. Scratch that, seconds. But if the great Masaru-sama had anything to say to it, he would claim to live for at least an hour.

He can't believe he just bumped into Touma. He pleaded to the gods with all his might that Touma didn't recognize him.

He stuck a stick with three odangoes skewered on it into his mouth and chewed. No signs of digimon. Speaking of digimon...

Masaru reached into his shoulder bag and held up the digivice inside. Agumon was beating relentlessly against the screen, screaming at him.

"That was mean, Aniki! Leaving me all alone in this dark bag! How could you?!"

"Sorry, Agumon..." he whispered. "But you'll have to stay in there for longer, we made a deal remember and I haven't seen a digimon yet."

Agumon grumbled but didn't protest when Masaru closed the bag again. He turned his head to look for a good place to scout when something bumped against his legs.

A little boy around seven peered up at him fearfully, eyes puffy from tears. He whimpered and wiped at his face with the back of his small hands.

"Are you okay?" Masaru asked, crouching so he was at eye level with him.

The little boy shook his head and sniffed. Masaru scoured his bag for tissues or a handkerchief but found none. The boy looked like he was going to burst into a fresh bout of tears. He wasn't extremely good with kids but since he had a younger sister, he tried to his best.

"H-hey, don't cry, here."

Masaru held out one of his two sticks of odango. The boy took it hesitantly and nibbled at it as he sniffed.

"Who were you here with?" Masaru asked, his first stick of odango still in his mouth. It wiggled as he spoke.

"My daddy..."

"Let's go find him then, okay? Don't worry, nothing is difficult for the great Masa...ri-sama to do," he finished lamely and without the impact he was going for.

"Okay..."

He took his hand and they didn't even walk for a total of 20 seconds before a voice cut through the crowd.

"Masao! Masao! Where are you?!"

"Tou-san!" Masao cried as his dad who was clad in a polo shirt and a pair of horrible purple striped slacks stumbled through the crowd knocking over a bucket of damp matches on his way. He ignored the angry man and his shaking fists and knelt down in front of his son, rubbing his face with a tissue he produced from his pocket.

"I'm so sorry, Masao..."

"It's okay."

"Thank you for taking care of my son," the man thanked, smiling gratefully at him.

"It was no problem."

"Say bye to the nice Onee-san, Masao."

"Bye bye, 'nee-san," he called out as they left.

Masaru waved back, his mouth twitching irritably.

"_Onee-san_, huh?" said a voice from behind him.

"Touma!" the brunet cried, whirling around on the spot. "I...uh...I mean...who are you?"

"Don't try to kid me...I saw 'Daimon' stitched on the side of your shoulder bag."

Masaru would've gotten away if Touma hadn't grabbed his wrist out of the blue and held him in place.

"Though I have to say, nice disguise, _Masaru_."

Masaru cringed.

Damn it all. This was not a good day. A good day doesn't include getting caught in the middle of a festival wearing a skirt by Touma H. Norstein and not being able to retaliate at all.

"What do you want, Touma?" Masaru growled, yanking his wrist away.

"Nothing, have you noticed anything?"

"No."

"Why don't we check out the events in the classrooms, I haven't yet unless you have?" Touma suggested, highly doubting that Masaru had actually done any work at all since he arrived.

"Whatever."

Wandering aimlessly through the school corridors, they came to a door that was titled cleverly 'Haunt House of Horror'.

"Haunted? Hardly," Masaru snorted skeptically and was all for skipping that room.

"Might as well check, right?"

"Whatever."

Masaru slid the door open with a loud bang and stepped inside. It appeared that the _haunted house_ was more like a maze constructed of black curtains suspended by ropes strung up on the ceiling. A sign painted with red acrylic made to look like blood ("It couldn't fool a five year old", Masaru commented.) pointed them to the right and into the maze.

They followed the designated route and walked in circles for a while. It was a little eerie. And it's not from that fact that it's actually haunted ("Which it isn't.") but from the fact that there was no sound, no students wearing bed sheets with holes in it jumping out at them from around the corner. No nothing.

"Let's go ba-"

A girl screeched and crashed through the curtains, falling onto them. Masaru barely caught her. Touma grabbed onto his shoulders and held him upright as he was tilting backwards from the momentum of the girl's flight.

She shivered, trying to speak. The bed sheet she was wearing was barely staying on as only a part was draped over her elbow.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"G-g-ghost!" she garbled, bursting into tears.

Masaru and Touma exchanged looks.

Could it be a digimon? It was possible. And it was also possible that it was all a practical joke but they heard no laughing from the perpetrators.

Without a thought, they fought their way through the thick curtains and came to the 'End' area, a square area with a small table in the middle. A bowl of fake hardboiled egg eyeballs sat on it. But that wasn't what they were looking at.

They were in fact staring at the floating ghost looking things that was hovering over the table. The three apparitions looked at them baring their teeth and gums. Or so it seemed.

With a moment to waste, both whipped out their digivice. It identified them as Bakemon, ghost type.

"Why am I not surprised?" Masaru grumbled.

"Gaomon, realize!"

Agumon popped out of his digivice without any orders, happy to be outside again.

It was a short battle. Very short. The Bakemon didn't stand a chance nor seemed to try and fight.

After prodding Agumon into returning to his digivice ("But it's stuffy in there!"), they put the three digitama into Masaru's shoulder bag where they sat comfortably but heavy. Not that Masaru was going to admit they were heavy. He was still a man at heart no matter how he appeared in his current state of dress (No pun intended).

"Mission accomplished?"

"Yes, I just briefed DATS headquarters. The three signals have been eradicated."

"Finally! Let's get out of here!" And me out of this dress!

"Wait, we can't just leave."

Masaru groaned and complained.

"Why not?!"

"We still need to find Yoshino-san and tell her that the digimon have been taken care of so she won't spend the rest of her day searching fruitlessly."

"Argh...do we have to?"

One look at Touma's expression and he didn't argue. He was too annoyed and tired to argue. They erased the poor freaked out girl's recent memory of the Bakemon and left to look for Yoshino who was getting bumped and bruised from the horde of people outside.

Once outside, Masaru was going to suggest they split up when Takaishi with a white bandage wrapped around his temple and his posse showed up to his annoyance.

"Not you again..." he groaned in his fake soft girly voice.

"Heh, she doesn't know what she's saying," Takaishi joked to his gang. They laughed heartily. The noise grated on Masaru's nerves.

"I know exactly what I'm saying."

"Really now, Masari-chan?" he crowed affectionately then frowned when he saw Touma next to him. "Who's that?"

"Uh..."

"He can't be..."

Don't tell me he recognizes Touma! But that's highly unlikely considering Takaishi's IQ and memory power.

"...your boyfriend?!"

"..."

"..."

"WHAT?!"

Touma massaged his forehead with a hand at the troublesome situation that has befallen them. Personally, he didn't see why Masaru would bother arguing back when the more sensible thing would be to just walk away. Then again, this is Masaru we're talking about.

"WHO WOULD DATE SOMEONE LIKE THIS JERK?!"

Now that was definitely crossing the line. He would not stand for it. But he held his tongue. This wasn't his fight.

"Besides! I'm a-" Masaru paused before yelling that he was a boy to Takaishi and everyone that was watching them argue.

"You're a what?"

"I'm...angry at him...for eating my...mango...pudding?"

You could practically see the cobwebbed gears of Takaishi's mind start turning as he tried to think. Not even five seconds past and you could tell he accepted this lame comeback.

"Well, since this pansy isn't your boyfriend that means you're up for grabs, right, Masari-chan?"

"Uh..." He was definitely stumped on this one. He looked to Touma hoping he was willing to help. As it was, no, he wasn't. Fine, if he wasn't willing to help, let's keep it that way.

Grudgingly, he latched onto Touma's arm and exclaimed loudly,

"I didn't say no, now did I?"

Touma looked at him like he was mad. Not the angry mad but the crazy-you -just-whipped-creamed-the-inside-of-all-my-socks kind of mad.

Grinning, Masaru tugged on Touma's arm and smiled brightly.

"Right, Touma-_kun_?" Masaru's smile was so sugar laced you could get cavities. Five of them. In different places. But two of them on your canines. He was smiling but Touma could read the other's mind as though he was telepathic and right now he was hearing, 'If you don't play along, you're going to get it here or later, doesn't matter where, I'm particular picky when I'm enraged.'

"Uh...yes?" the blond prodigy said uncertainly.

"No way! You can't be taken, Masari-chan! Please break up with that prissy sad excuse for a guy and go out with me."

"Prissy...?" Touma hissed threateningly. He shrugged off Masaru's grasp and stomped over to the gang leader, glowering.

"W-what do you want? You want to fight or something?!" Takaishi yelled trying to keep up a bold front. His lackeys cheered him on.

Influenced by his stupidity, Takaishi threw the first punch. And missed terribly. It was hardly a punch after all. Touma caught Takaishi's pathetic excuse for a punch, turned and threw the bleached blond idiot into the air. He flew through the air for the second time that day and fell into the pond a loud splash that sloshed water onto the green grass. It was a better landing spot that the school wall he was thrown into previously.

Touma was practically seething with frigid anger and looked like he wanted to walk over and beat Takaishi senseless.

Masaru prevented this by grabbing hold of his wrist just as Touma had done when he tried to run away.

"Chill, Touma, he's beaten," Masaru whispered into his ear in his normal voice but in doing so he had to lean in close as to prevent anyone from hearing.

"Let's go, Masari-_chan_."

"Whatever."

Touma dragged them through the crowd. Masaru, still holding on to his wrist and was too tired to do anything about it, followed him absentmindedly. He gazed at the bystanders that whispered about them and how they were such a loving pair.

"Buy me a plush bunny, Touma-_kun_."

"Get it yourself."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yoshino lowered the digital camera as Touma and Masaru were leaving, carefully blending herself into the crowd. She smiled and watched them leave. She took another snapshot as Masaru asked Touma for a plush bunny. She was really glad that she escaped the gymnasium and caught this candid moment several times on camera.

Who would've thought that Masaru would show up in a skirt?

Not her. No. She hadn't suspected a thing. She had to admit that Masaru had guts. Never in her wildest dreams would she find Masaru in a girl's school uniform AND pretending that Touma was his boyfriend.

This is the best.

With cat like reflexes that she didn't know she possessed, she brought the camera up to her eye quickly and snapped a picture as Masaru tripped on a ditch in the ground and fell on Touma who, annoyed and frustrated, held him up.

Suddenly a girl with two friends came up to Masaru and Touma. They were all wearing Toitsuya Middle School uniforms. Oh dear.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Daimon-kun?"

Oh damn. Masaru turned his head to side and saw Hiromi and her friends run up to him. Damn damn damn damn damn. When Hiromi caught sight of Touma, she froze in her tracks. She stared at Masaru then at Touma then back again.

"I-it's not what you think, Fujiyama."

"This is the reason you borrowed my uniform? So you could go on a date with your boyfriend?" she asked thoroughly surprised.

"No!" he protested.

"Don't worry, I understand," she said smiling with devilish delight. Her two friends giggled uncontrollably behind her.

"I got to go get seats for the play so I'll see you later?"

"Er..."

She started off with her friends in tow but turned around once and said,

"By the way, you can keep my spare uniform. For any other future outings."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yoshino took a snapshot of Masaru's red face and suppressed her giggles with her free hand afterwards.

Yes, this is the best it can get.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: o-o Done. This story practically WROTE itself. Insane. I blame my tea and my fortune cookies. And the drugged lemonade I was served.

Nii-chan derived from onii-chan meaning older brother (affectionately)

Aniki Brother or Bro in other words

Random trivia Souichiro is the given name of Masaru's voice actor if I remember correctly

Hiromi Fujiyama, Sanaka Kurayami, and all those other characters are all made up on the spot.

Onee-chan older sister (affectionately)

Tou-chan derived from otou-chan meaning dad (affectionately)

Anything else you don't understand you can ask me and I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Thank you very much for reading. I hope you would take the time to review!**_


End file.
